Ten Moments
by maikrominiskirt
Summary: I got tagged, so here's my attempt. NILEY.


**A/N:** I'm sorry I haven't been online for a really long time. That would explain why I didn't know about this tagging game that's been going around lately. I know; I'm a loser. If it hadn't been for the PM, I wouldn't have known, so thanks miixao, for both the PM and for thinking I could do this, because I'm not sure I can. This is my first attempt at song fiction, and one under pressure at that, so I hope I can make you proud.

You all know the rules:

Turn on your source of music and place it on shuffle. You press play and write song fictions for the first ten songs that play. Don't cheat by skipping songs. That's no fun! The only catch in the game is that you are only allowed to write the story while the song is playing. Once the song is finished, you should also stop writing. Then you tag 5 more wonderful writers.

In response, I tag the following people:

thatisthequestion

smaginn

susiewoosie56

AwkwardlyOutThere

coastiewife465

I'm trying to go for those who haven't been tagged as much. I figured the others would run out of songs on their play lists so I thought I'd give them a break. LOL.

**DISCLAIMER:** Yes, I still don't own or am connected with Miley Cyrus, the Jonas Brothers or the songs in this piece of FICTION. I'm not doing this for profit, rather, for Michelle's sadistic pleasure, so please don't sue.

**Out of My League- Stephen Speaks**

Nick Jonas and his brothers waited patiently in the wings of the large outdoor stage for their time to perform. Somewhere in the background, he could hear Kevin talking on his cell phone, not even bothering to try and eavesdrop and make sense of his murmured words. Farther on, he could sense Joe jumping up and down trying to get hyped, although many would argue that there really was no need. The rest of the band was tuning their instruments and getting ready to go on, but Nick's guitar lay forgotten in the corner.

The youngest Jonas brother tuned out everything that was going on around him, his eyes focused only on the girl performing onstage. As he watched Miley sing her songs with much energy and passion, and heard the crowd roar its approval, he felt a swell of pride in him. As she performed, unknowing of his constant gaze on her, her eyes sparkled, not only with the reflection of the bright lights that focused only on her.

Just as he heard the start of the final chorus for 'See You Again', for truly, he knew all of her songs by heart, most especially those he wished she wrote about him, Nick was taken by surprise when she met his eyes and winked before turning back to face the audience. He felt his stomach drop, and as he heeded Kevin's call for one last pep talk, he thought to himself, _'She deserves so much more'_.

**Mr. Brightside- The Killers**

It was torture for Nick Jonas to turn on the TV or look at the gossip magazines lately. For the past couple of weeks, it had been endless talks of Miley Cyrus and her latest scandal, but it wasn't even her bare-backed picture that got to him.

Unable to resist any longer, and perhaps because he liked the pain that reminded him of what he had lost, he soon found himself in front of his computer screen, staring at her pictures. Glaring at him from the screen was her in the arms of somebody that wasn't him, and that killed him.

He knew then that it was too late. Even if he admitted to her that he had made a mistake in ending it with her, she had found somebody else, because despite the fact that he felt his eyes drawn to the male arms around her, he couldn't ignore that smile on her face. It had been a while since he had been the cause of that smile he loved so much, so even if it wasn't with him, he was glad that she seemed to be happy. However, that thought did nothing to stop that dull thud of regret and pain in his chest.

**Must Get Out- Maroon 5 **

Miley Cyrus looked out her window to find out what was causing that annoying tapping noise that prevented her from getting at least a little sleep before daybreak. Looking down at their well-manicured lawn from her balcony, she was shocked to see none other than Nicholas Jonas below her window, his arm poised to throw what seemed to be small pebbles.

She immediately ran down, making as little noise as possible, and soundlessly opened the veranda doors that led outside. "Nick! What are you doing here?"

"You call me, sobbing nonetheless, at two o'clock in the morning, and you didn't think I'd come over?" He looked at her incredulously, taking in her dishevelled hair and puffy eyes.

Without another word, she flung herself to him and buried her face into his chest, where he soon felt hot tears seep into the thin material of his shirt. Despite his disbelieving reaction earlier, it wasn't the first time that he had woken to Miley's cries over his cell phone. Truthfully, he expected the call tonight after having looked at the latest magazines, and didn't bother to change into his nightclothes.

"Miles?" He tightened his arms around her as he felt her shoulders tremble. "Let's get out of here."

She looked up at him, her striking blue eyes still filled with tears that glistened in the moonlight. "Get out? What do you mean?"

"Let's leave L. A. I mean, you're not happy, I'm not happy. Let's go anywhere. We can leave right now."

She looked at him, smiling as if she thought he had lost it. "Seriously? I'm in my nightclothes. We have shows in the morning. Nick, this isn't you."

"Seriously. Let's go to Nashville. Or New York. Or Vegas."

Miley smiled widely at his suggestion. "Let's do it."

It was Nick's turn to be taken aback. He didn't think that she would be this easy to convince. "You're actually agreeing?"

"Yeah, I am. You're right. We need a break. The question is, are you sure?"

"Are you kidding me? I've wanted to do this since we didn't need Kevin or Joe to drive us around anymore."

"What are we waiting for?" Miley said, tugging on his hand, laughing out loud, and for the first time in forever, feeling totally free.

**Not Like That- Ashley Tisdale**

Miley Cyrus stood in front of her dressing room mirror, taking in her appearance. She knew she was supposed to be used to be used to it by now, being Hannah Montana, teen sensation and all, but as she looked at the sparkly clothes and blonde wig, she felt uneasy. Many girls would kill to live the life she did, but they didn't know how lucky they were that they weren't.

As she was done with her taping for the day, she slowly began to change back into her normal self. She took of the wig, letting her brown hair loose from the tight stocking cap they had put to hold it in place. She slipped off the itchy designer top, replacing it with a plain white tank, and traded in the skinny jeans she wore for a pair of sweatpants. She wiped off the last of her thick make-up, showing off her eye bags and a new pimple at the bottom of her chin. She jammed her feet into her comfortable Uggs while tying her hair into a loose knot at the nape of her neck.

She gathered up the last of her things and was stuffing them into an oversized bag as a knock was heard on the door. It opened to reveal the smiling face of Nick Jonas.

"Hey, Mi. You ready to go?' He said, walking into the room and getting the bag from her hands. She beamed at him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her nose in the crook of his shoulder, while he likewise breathed in the scent of her hair. "God, you're beautiful." And in that moment, in his arms, she didn't doubt him.

**Always Be My Baby- David Cook**

After her self-imposed exile back into her hometown in Tennessee, Miley Cyrus walked the smooth marble of the airport floors uneasily. She was again unfamiliar with the hustle and bustle of the city that is Hollywood, and here in LAX, she felt herself transported into the body of her fourteen- year old self as she first made the big move to fulfil her dreams. That was before it stopped making her happy.

She didn't know if she had anything to go back to, a career, her friendships, her relationship, but she knew that she couldn't hide out in their old family ranch forever. She had left without so much as a goodbye, but she knew it was something that she had to do for herself, and hoped that people would understand that.

She awkwardly maneuvered her huge suitcase from the luggage carousel, and having done so, waited patiently for the rest of her family to do so. She was glad that they had agreed with her decisions and supported her in whatever she was doing, even going so far as to accompany her in moving back and forth Los Angeles and Nashville. She didn't know how she would've survived if it weren't for them.

As they made their way past Customs and out into the area for people waiting to pick up loved ones, she scanned the crowd for a sign indicating the car that her manager had promised to send for them. As she spotted the small board with the name Cyrus, she just about dropped her carry-on as her eyes travelled upward to reveal who was holding the aforementioned sign.

"Nick? What are you doing here? I thought…"

"I told you before Miley, I'm always here for you. You can't get away from me that easily. I love you."

Without any more words being spoken, she ran into his arms and embraced him, all the while laughing with relief that at least something was still there for her.

"How did you know that we were going to be here anyway?" She looked up at him earnestly.

"Um, let's just say that a little birdie told me," he said, with a mischievous look in his eyes and his head tilted to the side.

She turned around and looked at the amused smirks of the rest of her family, that she had only remembered at that point, and she knew right then that things were going to be okay.

**What About Now?- Daughtry**

"Nick, there are so many things that can go wrong if we decide to have a relationship. I mean, what about your fans? Would our parents even allow us to be on tour together if we're together like that? Or what if we break up and I lose you totally?" Miley Cyrus sat on a bench in the kitchen of their tour bus. It was the middle of the night, and everybody else was asleep, save from the boy who was sitting right next to her, holding her hand.

He brushed the tears that had fallen from her eyes. "Miley, that won't happen. We won't let it. I know we're not sure of what will happen to us in the future, but for now, the only thing I know is that I want this chance."

"I want that too, Nick, but I'm scared. I mean, we're just starting to get to know one another, not to mention, starting to be known to other people. What if it's just not the right time for us?"

"You're thinking about the right time, Miley, but what about right now? I really like you, Miley, and I think I could even love you in the future, but we won't know that if we don't try it now, when we both feel it. All I want is a chance for us to try it out." Nick looked at her, almost pleadingly, trying to make her understand what it was that he felt so strongly in her heart for her. If she couldn't be brave, he would do it for the both of them.

Miley looked at him apprehensively, letting what he just said sink in. Before her mind could think her actions through any further, she closed the distance between her faces and placed a soft kiss on his lips. It took both of them a while to recover from the sparks that they felt.

"Okay. Let's give us a chance."

**Neon- John Mayer**

Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas were walking along the lines of a convenience store in the middle of the night. They had made a stop on their way to Chicago for their joint tour, and were both surprised at being allowed to go shopping alone. Nick supposed it was because everyone else was simply too sleepy or lazy to get their needed supplies, and simply foisted the task on the youngest ones who couldn't complain. He himself missed the comfort of his bed, but couldn't pass up the chance to go out with Miley, even if it was at a local gas station.

As he looked at the girl on his side, who had eagerly commandeered their now overflowing shopping cart, he was amazed at the amount of energy she seemed to possess. She had insisted they go through all the aisles, as opposed to only getting the items on their list, saying that they might see something else that they might need. He was relieved when he had finally convinced her to go to the check-out counter, and secretly amused at how she drove the cart in a zigzag pattern for no other reason than to amuse herself.

As they waited for the truck driver in front of them to pay for his energy drink, Nick's eyes caught sight of a news magazine in front of the cashier. He scanned the titles and felt a sense of trepidation. He subtly tried to angle himself to shield the said rack from Miley's eyes but it was to no avail for she had spotted them already. He saw her face become withdrawn before brightening again in a fake smile.

"Hey, Nicky, you go ahead and pay for this. I just have to go outside for a little while." Before he could protest that they were told to stay together and to remain in the store and wait to be picked up, she was out of his sight. He was torn between following her and not irritating the cashier who seemed to be in desperate need of sleep himself, as evidenced in the look he was giving the young boy with his eyes.

As soon as he had paid for everything, he grabbed the bags and rushed outside, hoping that Miley was near. He searched the almost deserted area, making out only a couple of cars and their bus in the far off distance, but no sign of Miley.

All of a sudden, he felt freezing hands grab his shoulders. He almost dropped the bags he was holding in fright, but heard Miley's laugh that instantly calmed him.

"Miley! Don't do that. God, you scared me. They told us to wait for them in the store you know."

"Come on, Nick. Do you always do what you're told?" She asked him with a sparkle in her blue eyes that wasn't just the reflection of the nearby lamppost.

"No, but we could get into serious trouble around here. I mean, what if we get robbed or something."

"Look around you, Nick. There aren't even any people. I bet even the muggers are asleep. Come on, live a little."

Nick stared at her intensely, knowing that even though she was trying to be carefree, there was a pain in there that was reflected in her eyes.

"Let's just go back inside, okay?"

"You'll have to catch me first, Nicky boy." With that, she took off laughing, much to Nick's exasperation. He set the bags down before running after her. She was laughing wildly at his attempts to get to her, and pretty soon, he felt himself laughing along with her.

It wasn't long before she grew tired and allowed herself to be wrapped in Nick's arms as he swung her around as they both enjoyed the calm of the night, punctuated only by their voices. As they struggled to catch their breath, he looked into her eyes, and saw such strength reflected in them through the sadness. He was glad to see the smile reach her eyes, and he knew that they could deal with their problems later. Right now, as the lights glared around the empty parking lot, they were okay, and that was what mattered.

**I'm Not That Girl- Wicked!**

Miley Cyrus sat on the chair in front of her vanity, staring out into space. This was how Joe Jonas found her when he decided to cross the distance in between their two studios.

"Um, Miley, are you okay?" He asked, waving a hand in front of her face, seriously concerned when he noticed tear stains on her cheek. Brought out of her reverie, she turned to face Joe, hurriedly running a hand over her still wet face.

"Hey, Joe, what's up?" She asked innocently, silently willing him to not ask any more questions, and purposely evading the first.

"Don't even think about it. I should be asking you what the problem is. I mean, I come here because I haven't seen you in ages, and find you like this."

"Yeah, I guess, we haven't talked since me and Nick… broke up," she said uncomfortably. Joe noted that she still didn't answer his question.

"Hey, it doesn't mean that just because you guys broke up, that the rest of us broke up with you too." He smiled at her gently, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "That sounded a lot better in my head, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do, Joe. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have avoided your family just because of Nick. You guys mean a lot to me too."

"Good. Now that we have that established, why don't you tell me what's really the matter?" He instantly grew concerned as the tears began to well up in her eyes again.

"This," she said, gesturing to a picture of Nick with a blonde girl in front of a magazine.

Joe's heart sank. He knew how much it must hurt for Miley to be able to see that, but he knew better. He knew that Nick was only going out with that girl so that he wouldn't think about Miley. No matter how much he wanted to make her feel better, it wasn't his place to tell her that Nick was still in love with her- it was Nick's job.

"It's not me, Joe. I wish it was, but I'm not that girl with him." She buried her face into her shirt and cried, and all Joe could do was awkwardly pat her back, as he felt the tremors of her sobbing.

'_If only you knew, Miley. You are.' _

**The Heart of the Matter- India Arie**

It had been a long time since twenty-three year old Miley Cyrus had decided to leave behind the fast- paced world of entertainment. Sure, there were paparazzi stalking her every so often, waiting for her outside of her apartment building or taking pictures of her as she got her coffee, but other than that, she could say that her life was good.

She was currently a student at NYU, taking up film, of all things, choosing to shun everything about her past except her love of acting. She sang, but avoided it as much as possible, traumatized long ago of how much the haters had broken her down. Thinking about that, made her revel in her decision to live as a normal person again. She finally felt happy to just be herself again, free from the pressures of having people judge her every move.

This was how life found her, walking out of her favorite coffee place, her head buried in the readings required for her class the next day. All of a sudden, she bumped into something, causing her to drop everything, although, mercifully, her coffee was spilled in the other direction.

"I'm sorry. I should've watched where I was going. Gosh, I spilled some coffee on you." She said, as she rushed to pick up her papers before the cold New York wind blew them away. "I'm really sorry. I can give you my information so you can send me the dry cleaning bill."

After having recovered all her documents, she looked up at the person who she had bumped against, to see the puzzled but amused face of Nick Jonas. She inhaled sharply.

"Miley? Long time no see." He reached over and gave her a hug.

Although her desire to study had been the foremost factor in her move, she didn't tell anyone that it was also because she had gotten her heart broken, by the man standing in front of her nonetheless. It had taken her a long time to be okay again, but looking into his eyes and no longer feeling that pit in her stomach, she was pleased that she had finally gotten over him.

She returned his hug, and squeezed his torso lightly. "I know. We should catch up soon. I would right now, but I have somewhere I need to be." She ripped a piece of paper from her notes, and hurriedly scribbled something on it. Handing it to him, she said, "Here's my number. Call me sometime, and we can get together for coffee sometime. Not to mention, I still have to pay for your dry- cleaning. I guess I'll see you later."

With that, she rushed off, leaving a bewildered Nick to stare at her, as she tossed her head back and laughed freely as the New York wind whipped her hair.

(Sorry, Sex and the City song equals Sex and the City plot. I'm obsessed. This is inspired by that and 'Bright City Lights', so check that one out.)

**Everything- Lifehouse**

Nick Jonas opened the door to his room quietly. His mom told him downstairs that Miley had decided to wait for him in his room, and he was unsure of how to approach her after their earlier argument.

There had been rumors that he was going out with another girl, and when she had confronted him about it, he couldn't say anything. He supposed that she had a right to get mad, because it was his decision to keep them a secret. He knew that it was killing her to not be able to tell everybody that they were in love. He should know. He felt like that every time they were out together, but had to pretend to only be friends.

She had cried to him to tell her that it wasn't true, and he couldn't say anything. She had gotten mad because he didn't refute it. He had gotten mad that she would even think that it was true. Now, seeing her sprawled on his bed, tear stains still evident on her cheeks, he wondered if maybe it was his fault.

He hadn't told her enough that through everything, the thought of her kept him sane; that in times when he didn't know what to do, knowing that she would be behind him was enough for him to face anything. He hadn't made her see that he loved her.

As he gathered her into his arms, and lay next to her on the bed, he said a quiet sorry to her in her sleep, and promised himself that she would never doubt him again, because this time, it would be better. She would know that she was his everything.

**A/N:** I think I might have cheated a little, haha. I set my play list to my sentimental songs, so these were all I got. Also, some of the stories I finished a minute within the song finished, so please forgive me. I hope they were okay. Obviously they would make more sense if you listened to the song, but for most of them, I just went with what I saw in my mind when I listened to them, so it's not directly from the song.

Also, update on my story for those who read it: it's been really hard, but I'm really trying, so please understand. I'll try to have it by next week. Thanks always for understanding. With that, you know the drill; please review. I really appreciate it.


End file.
